Divine Beast Vah Medoh
by annarosiescar
Summary: Sheik has just returned to Hyrule to began her quests and her second quest is to set Revalis spirit free and save Divine Beast Vah Medoh from Windblight Ganons control


Chapter 1 Shadow vs wind

* * *

I was in Rito Village with Sheik i was in my daydreams "Oh Revali ... he is so handsome" i said "What is it with you today my friend?" asked Sheik "I dream about Revali" i replied "Speaking of him here is a letter to you" said Sheik i began to read " _Dear Anna (GOTS) i am waiting for you inside Divine Beast Vah Medoh i have something special to you Greetings Revali_ " "Shall you go already?" asked Sheik "Yes my friend" i replied "Arrive there before me" said Sheik "I will" i said

I had arrived at Divine Beast Vah Medoh "Hello there choosen one i have been waiting" said Revali "Hello Revali" i said and looked at him with my cute eyes "I have never seen so cute eyes before" said Revali "Are you sure?" i asked "Yes" replied Revali "You wrote in the letter that you have something special to me" i said "Yes" said Revali "And that is ..." i said "A gingerbread" said Revali "Revali how did you know?" i asked "Sheik told me" replied Revali

Sheik had entered Vah Medoh she placed the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal " _Sheikah Slate authenticated Distilling map of Divine Beast_ " said Sheikah Slate Sheik got the map " _Divine Beast controles have been enabled_ " she continued when Sheik suddenly heard a voice

"You'll need to look closely at the map of the Divine Beast The terminals that will activate Medoh are marked by those glowing points You'll need to activate all of the terminals to take back control Think you're up to it?" said Revali

"I am ready for my second quest" said Sheik "I think i must eat some Ravioli for a second" said Revali "Yes do that" i said " _Revali Ravioli this champion is holy_ " i thought "Oh that was tasty" said Revali "Have you activated the first terminal my friend?" i asked "Yes" replied Sheik but suddenly she had a plan "I think i am going to tilt her for a second" said Sheik "Oh i think i must ..." i began to say "Here is a bucket" said Revali Sheik ran to me "Are you okay?" asked Sheik "Yes" i replied

"Sheik there are four terminals remaining Still a ways to go" said Revali Sheik activated the second terminal "There are three terminals remaining Keep going" said Revali Sheik activated the third terminal "There are two terminals remainig You're almost there" said Revali Sheik activated the fourth terminal "Just one terminal remaining What do you know?" said Revali Sheik activated the last terminal "That was the last termainal Now you just need to start the main control unit" said Revali

"I want you to take a good look at your map There should be a new glowing point on there

Well? Flap to it" he continued

"Oh no ..." said Sheik and noticed ... Windblight Ganon "I'm scared" i said "I'm here" said Revali he hugged me "Good luck that thing is one of Ganons own and it plays dirty It defeated me 100 years ago But only because i was winging it" i laughed "I understand your sense of humor Anna (GOTS)" said Revali "Thanks" i said "I can't believe i am actually saying this But you must avenge me Sheik!" said Revali "Come on my friend you can get him" i said "I will my friend" said Sheik

"His aim is dead on Watch yourself!" said Revali Sheik began to shoot bomb arrows "AH HA!" "Yes! strike him to death my friend!" i said Sheik took her shield and the Eightfold Blade as her second weapon "Oh no not again" "Hut Hut Hut HAJA!" said Sheik "Come on!" i said "Stay safe my friend!" said Sheik and after that "No!" "Ha! Finally now you're dead" said Sheik

"Well I'll be plucked You defeated him eh? Who would've thought? Well done I suppose i should thank you now that my spirit is free This returns Medoh back to her rightful owner Don't preen yourself just for doing your job I do suppose you've proven your value as a warrior A warrior worthy of my unique ability the sacred skill that i have dubbed Revalis Gale" said Revali and gave his power to Sheik

"It's now time to move on and start making preparations for Medohs strike on Ganon But only if you think you'll still need my help while you're fighting inside Hyrule Castle Feel free to thank me now Or ... never mind just go Your job is far from finished you know The princess has been wating an awful long time" said Revali

"Medoh is named after Medli" i said "That is correct" said Revali


End file.
